Rebecca Saint
Rebecca Saint '''(May 18, 1984 - March 7, 2011) was a tattoo artist and professional wrestler who resided and worked in Aphid Cove. She was the best friend of Heath Williams, bassist of False Illusions. She is probably most well-known for her time in Future Bebo Wrestling, where she held multiple championships. Early life Rebecca was introduced to the world of art through her parents, who were great tattoo artists. Following in their footsteps, she began working on designs of her own, impressing her parents with the talented art pieces she came up with. At school, she was always getting into fights, and ending them quickly in her favour. She was a fan of professional wrestling, and pursued it as a career path, competing in a few federations and winning championships along the way. Career in wrestling Once she felt confident in the training she had received, she began competing in high-end competitions, mainly Future Bebo Wrestling. An instant fan-favourite, Rebecca quickly rose to the top of FBW's women's division, defeating Nikki Sanchez in a violent Steel Cage Match to end her undefeated streak, and also capture the FBW Women's Championship. She continued to defend the title with honour and integrity, but eventually lost the title back to Nikki in a Fatal Four Way Match about a month later. At the pay-per-view entitled Golden Christmas, she won her second major championship, defeating Velvet Rose Hudson to become the FBW Star Champion. This win made her the first wrestler to have held both the FBW Women's and Star Championships. She lost the championship to Jodah Kayne in an Elimination Chamber Match to determine the first FBW Unified Star Champion. After this loss, Rebecca competed in a few matches before leaving the company. Introduction to Spider-Webs Rebecca entered Spider-Webs in it's first season as the best friend of Heath Williams. She met both Williams brothers during her time competing in FBW, and met Nichole a little later when she was introduced to her by Heath. She owned a small tattoo palour in Aphid Cove, and was making a significant amount of money - enough to retire from the wrestling business. Although it isn't mentioned in Spider-Webs, she has always been an avid wrestling fan. Death While attending a cruise to celebrate Nichole's birthday, two mercenaries were hired to retrieve a diamond in Taylor's possession. During the events on the ship, Rebecca was killed by Amanda Perkins, who shot her through the top of the head when she believed Rebecca was a threat to her life. It was soon revealed she was harmless, which in turn led to Amanda feeling emotion for the first time and changing her ways. Heath later learned of Rebecca's death to be Amanda's doing, but was unable to avenge his friend's death, knowing that Amanda had changed since then and played a part in saving his life that day, as well as the lives of all his friends. Final appearences Although Rebecca died at the end of Season 1, she is mentioned occasionally by characters throughout following seasons. She makes a return in Season 4 for one chapter, as a guiding light to a very confused Heath Williams. It appears as though she is actually still alive, but it's later revealed to be a dream in Heath's mind and that she is indeed dead. Championships in wrestling Future Bebo Wrestling *FBW Massacre Championship' (1 time) - ''October 8, 2010 - October 12, 2010 *'FBW Women's Championship' (1 time) - August 27, 2010 - September 26, 2010 *'FBW Star Championship '(1 time) - December 23, 2010 - February 22, 2011